


unrequited

by orcsalt (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orcsalt
Summary: venting





	unrequited

I think of it now as I try to memorize the slight bump of your nose and heavy lashes. The ones I want you to look at me through when we dance. It's only ever just as friends. The twitch of a smile you get when you talk about music. The soft curve of your lips. The ones that I want to hear call my name with passion. The dark black hair that falls into your face and that you push away, back behind your ear when you read. The same hair that I want to see plastered to your face with sweat as I leave a trail on your neck. God you look lovely in red. The curves of your body that I so desperately want to memorize. All of you, only you.


End file.
